everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scar of Friendship
Summary: 'Vega tells a story how she got her scar at the same time telling how she and Raahil met Egil to her friends and cousin at the beach ''The camera opens up by a beach where Vega and her father lived. Exchanging stories at the afternoon were Raahil Elrashidy,Marie Samedi,Ame Mizukaze,Kamado Sanbo,Amorette J. Cupid,Marigold Muerte and Khione '''Raahil Elrashidy: And that is why my dad is on a wheelchair Amorette J. Cupid: Why would they do that to him? Raahil Elrashidy: Seth instruct him to not bring Isis to the meeting and he brought Isis disguised as old woman then he is punished. It also start his fear of gold and I don't want end up with the same fate as my dad,I like boat riding and vovaging! Vega patted Raahil by his back after she return to get snacks from her house. Her sunglasses are covering her eyes,making hard to see what her eyes look like Vega Somer: There there ,dude.*sat next to him* You'll be fine Khione: When do we eat the snacks? Kamado Sanbo: Till Gabriela and Egil arrived. Khione: But it will take eternity! Ame Mizukaze: Who are their parents? Vega Somer: Gabriela's adopted mom is Mayari,the goddess of the moon in the Philippine mythology Marie Samedi: And Egil? Vega Somer: It's pronouce as Ah-gil. If I tell you who is his parent,you might be afraid,dude Gabriela Bulan: Of course they will be afraid The group turn to see Gabriela,a girl with black hair,with her adoptive mother,Mayari,and two Korean boys with their parents. One of the boys has blonde hair and the other black and white Gabriela Bulan: These Korean boys are my pals back in Philippines Kamado Sanbo: Enma? Yeomra: Pardon?! Vega Somer: That's Yeomra,the god of the underworld in the Korean Mythology Yeomra: Tch! At least someone knows that Korean gods exists. Gabriela Bulan: Mom wants to convience Gungsang,Myeongsal and Yeomra that EAH is the best school for their kids to study. Is your dad home? Cheon Ho-seok: Yeoboseyo! Nae ileum-eun cheonhoseog Hyun Seok Beom: He said that his name is Cheon Ho-seok. I'm Hyun Seok Beom. Ho-seok can only speak in Korean. Vega Somer: Cool! You dudes are welcome to join us. Dad's home with a couple of adults,Miss Mayuri. While the parents went in the house,Egil in his dragon form arrived causing Ho-seok to screamed Cheon Ho-Seok: Nidhogg! Hyun Seok Beom: Who is Nidhogg? Kamado Sanbo: Sh-she i-is a m- Egil Drake landed and transformed to a human with dragon wings and a few snake like features. He sat next to Vega Egil Drake: Monster. Don't rub it in...*looked at Vega* Hey. Vega Somer:*lowered her sunglasses revealing her scar* Hey! Khione: Since when you have a scar? Marie Samedi: Maybe during school Marigold Muerte: She had it for a long time Vega Somer: I guess it's my turn to tell you my story how me and Raahil meet Egil. It's also the story how I got the scar. Egil,would you please start? Egil Drake: Sure. It started with an arguement before we all studied at EAH Egil adjust his scarf cueing flashback to when Egil is doing the same action but in his house under the Yggdrasil tree where his mom and the eagle agrued with Ratatoskr as the messenger Nidhogg: You better tell that to eagle,Ratatoskr After the squirrel left to tell the message,Egil sighed and continued to draw on his notebook. Nidhogg went to check on him Nidhogg: How are you,kiddo? Egil Drake:*put down his glass of water* Fine..till your yelling wake me up in the middle of the night... Nidhogg: I apologise,son. But- Ratatoskr returned and whispered something to Nidhogg causing her to bang her fist on the table which in result tip Egil's glass over to his drawing,wetting it Nidhogg: HE SAID THAT?! WELL TELL HIM- Egil Drake:MOM STOP IT! YOU BEEN DOING THIS FOR A LONG TIME! Nidhogg: ... Ratatoskr: Ooo! Family fight! Egil Drake:*throw his wet notebook at Ratatoskr*Shut up you stupid squirrel! I had to deal my mom and the eagle constantly argue. Dad almost left mom for that. You just ruined my notebook of my life's work.*looked at Nidhogg* Will it kill you if you stop argueing with that bird,mom? Nidhogg: Egil Ratatoskr: May I remind you that the bird call you a hag? Nidhogg: WHAT?! Egil Drake stood up and left the house in frustration. The scene freeze when Ho-seok said this: Cheon Ho-seok: Eagle no name? Egil Drake: Yes. The eagle from the Yggdrasil tree has no name. It's not like the Norse gods will just draw a name in the hat for the eagle Amorette J. Cupid: They could Vega Somer: That's what I said to him before,Retta. Anyway while Egil left his house,I was at a summer beach surfing competition Vega tossed a volley ball high,focussing on the ball and cueing to switch scenery where a few teenage mortals are playing the game at the beach. Vega,before having her scar,is seen surfing. Her twin cousins,Zethes,Kalais and Raahil cheered her on Kalais: Go V! Zethes: Shame V can't compete at the surfing competition. She could crush the other contestants. Also thank the stars that Khione is sick or we have to suffer her constant girly antics Kalais: Yeah Boreas:*fanning himself with a fan* Zethes! Kalais! Be nice to your sister *groaned* We should have gone to Scandinavia. It's hot in here Eurus: It's Notus' turn to choose our vacation spot and secondly,the mortals invited him to judge the surfing competition since he is the god of summer. Also he has a summer house here. Shame Zephyrus can't come Vega finished her surfing making the mortals cheered. Boreas rolled his eyes as he fan himself as Notus,from the judges table,clapped the loudest Notus: That's my daughter! Mortal Surfing Competition Host: Thank you Vega for the surfing exhibition. Any words for the contestants Vega Somer: I hope you mortal dudes and dudettes will have fun and may the best surfer win The mortals cheered starting competition. As the first contestant start surfing,Vega went to hi-fived her cousins. Raahil hand her, her sunglasses and put it on in an anime glasses cliche way Zethes: That was awesome,cuz. Man you should have join the competition Vega Somer: Dude,that will be total unfair for the mortal dudes and dudettes who are going compete The scene frozed again when Seok Beom coughed Hyun Seok Beom: Did you truly said that? Vega Somer: Um yeah! Raahil can proved it since he is with me Hyun Seok Beom:*looked at her suspiciously* Continue Vega cleared her throat cueing the continuation of the story where She,Zethes,Kalais and Raahil laughing as if someone tell a joke until they heard a femine scream Kalais: Khione isn't here... The group looked to where it come from and saw young woman falling from her surfer board with a serpent like dragon after her Zenthes: Damn*flew to her with Kalais follow him* Vega and Raahil went to rent a motor boat to follow the twins as the mortals screamed and rush out grabbing their things or children,making hard for Boreas,Eurus and Notus to help out the twins Zethes: *caught the young woman* Hey~ Kalais swung his sword at the dragon injuring it. Just in time for Vega and Raahil to join the fight Kalais: About time,V! Do your thing! Vega used her wind powers to levitate herself and Raahil. They flew to the dragon and Vega give Raahil a boost with her powers for him to clawed the dragon. But after Raahil did,Vega got scratch by the dragon's tail over her left eye and it roar in anger. Zethes arrived and caught Raahil as Vega regained her balance Zethes: We should lose the air out the dragon's lungs Vega Somer: But would we kill it? Kalais:*using his wind powers* What? Vega sighed and used her powers as Zethes put down Raahil on the motorboat and went back doing the same thing Vega and Kalais did. The dragon is starting to become unconcious and it slow turning more human causing the trio to stop. The dragon is Egil. As Egil,now unconcious, started to fall,Vega quickly caught him and landed gently on the motorboat Zethes: We definately messed up Vega Somer: Don't know who is this dude but we need to patch him up Boreas,Notus and Eurus waited for the kids. Notus stood up and rushed to Vega,who has returned with her cousins and Raahil. He give her a hug and noticed Kalais carrying Egil by his shoulder Notus: Who is that?*looked at Vega's scar* Who did this to you? Vega Somer: Dad,we need to patch up the dragon winged boy first Notus: Why? Zethes: We also saved him from the dragon and he is injured Boreas:*looked Zethes suspiciously*Okay As Eurus and Notus tend to Egil's wounds in the summer house's guest room,Vega start looking information about Egil's species while Zethes and Kalais play a card game at the living room. Vega sighed in frustration not able to find where Egil come from and went to check on him. He,with bandages around his abdomenon area,is sleeping peacefully. She felt something warm in her and felt guilty hurting him. Vega Somer: Sorry dude She noticed the symbols of his scarf and went to get her norse mythology book to get her answers. She has a shock expression on her face when she found it out who he really is Raahil Elrashidy: Did you fi- The two heard a dragon roar outside and went out to see what is going on. What they saw is Notus holding his spear. His opponent is a dragon similiar to Egil's dragon form but bigger Vega Somer: I'm totally getting grounded Egil,wearing his dress shirt, went were Vega and Raahil are and is surprised to see his mom. Egil Drake: Sir!*quickly walked toward to Notus* That's my mom The dragon,Nidhogg,shifted to her human form. An Aesir god arrived and give Egil a stern look. He signed that Egil has a lot of explaining to do Egil Drake:*sighed* Yes Vidar The scene freezed as someone interrupted again. This time is Raahil who said this: Raahil Elrashidy: Why is Vidar with your mom again? Egil Drake:*sighed in frustration* After Ragnarok,the Norse gods didn't chained up my mom like Fenrir. They need the balance of good and evil. So she confined in her house,not allowed to leave or she will feel a shock of pain. Vidar somehow acted as her guard Marigold Muerte: So it's like what mortals called "house arrest" Egil Drake: Yes. So the story... after I explained everything to Vidar and mom,Vega has to explained to her dad. We both talk to each other as our parents discussed things. Vega Somer: And became friends Nidhogg:*pat Egil*You forgot your notebook,kiddo. Sorry I'm late. Conviencing Vidar to let me come here since Notus invited me Nidhogg went in the house as Vega set up the volley ball net. She is busy with the net to looked at Egil Vega Somer: Wanna be team captains with me,Gilly? Egil Drake:*blushed* No! I mean Yes! Vega Somer:Okay! Boys versus Girls! Gabriela Bulan: I'll be the refferee! Khione: Not playing to chip off my nails Ame Mizukaze:*whispered to Egil* You like her? Egil Drake: Yes Hyun Seok Beom: Even though I just met you guys,I think you and the girl make a cute couple Egil looked at Vega and smiled bit. The screen fades to black after the group started to play volley ball Category:Fan Webisodes